Поко
thumb|left Поко — редкий боец, получивший известность за чрезвычайно широкий диапазон атаки, что позволяет нанести мгновенный, но умеренный урон сразу нескольким противникам. Даже не смотря на средний уровень здоровья, Поко может оказаться крайне действенным, ведь его Супер восстанавливает утерянное здоровье себе и товарищам. 'Атака: Мощный аккорд' Поко выпускает звуковую волну, дальность которой невелика, но значительно расширяется во время движения, покрывая очень большую площадь перед игроком и нанося умеренный урон всем врагам, которые оказались в этой области. 'Супер:На бис!' Когда Поко использует Супер, его следующая музыкальная волна исцелит его и любых союзников, которые будут поражены этой волной. В отличие от его обычной атаки, эта волна может проходить сквозь стены и препятствия. 50px Звездная сила: Да-капо! Обычная атака Поко получает слабый лечебный эффект и подлечивает союзников, которых задела волна на 500 очков здоровья.Всё ещё наносит урон противникам. 50px Звёздная сила: Сольный номер 50px Звёздная сила: Звукотерапия 'Советы' *Поко может отлично поддерживать других бойцов, у которых больше урона из-за способности лечить с помощью своего Супер. *Очень широкий радиус атаки позволяет ему поражать сразу несколько целей. *Не забудьте использовать Супер Поко на своих товарищах по команде, чтобы исцелить их, иначе вы потеряете свой Супер только для того, чтобы исцелить лишь себя. *Широкий радиус и дальность его выстрелов дает ему большое преимущество на картах с большими количеством кустов. *Помните, атака Поко имеет широкий радиус, но не наносит большого урона. Это означает, что он не очень полезен в качестве атакующего на переднем фланге, но подходит как эффективная поддержка. Радиус также позволяет ему быстро заряжать свой Супер, поражая нескольких врагов одновременно. 'Реплики' *"Feel the power of music!" - "Почувствуй силу музыки!" *"Let`s get this party started!" - "Давайте начнём эту вечеринку!" *"Give me a bit!" - "Дай мне бит!" *"Lay it`s rock!" - "Качаем!" *"Too bad, man!" - "Очень плохо, чувак!" *"Wow! That! Sucks!" - "Воу, это отстой!" *"Still friends?" - "Мы все ещё друзья?" *"Musical mayhem! - "Музыкальный хаос!" *"Playing gituar for the win!" - "Играю на гитаре для победы!" *"Sweet sounds!" - "Сладкие звуки!" *"Powercore!" - "Кабель питания!" *"Wow, dude!" - "Воу, чувак!" *"Like whatever!" - "Без разницы!" *"Not cool!" - "Не круто!" *"Hey! You broke my gituar!" - "Эй! Ты сломал мою гитару!" *"I got a pound of pit!" - "Я достиг максимума!" *"You ruin my solo!" - "Ты портишь моё соло!" *"I`m stucked! - "Меня подожгли!" *"Poco goes rocco!" - "Поко сходит с ума!" *"I am turning it up to eleven!" - "Я увеличиваю это до одиннадцати!" (Пасхалка: До максимальной громкости) История * 20/6/17: Дальность атак Поко уменьшилась на 15%.Теперь Супер Поко лечит через стены. * 11/8/17: Урон от основной атаки Поко снизился до 140 (со 160). * 4/9/17: Модель Поко изменилась.Редкость Поко была изменена с Редкого до Сверхредкого.Поко больше не лечит миньонов.Супер Поко заряжается быстрее (5 попаданий, а не 6). * 12/9/17: Урон от основной атаки Поко увеличен до 160 (со 140).Его супер лечит 460, а не 400. * 7/12/17: Статистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. * 18/12/17: Поко получил звездную силу "Да-Капо". * 27/1/18: Здоровье Поко увеличено до 3800 (с 3200). * 9/4/18: Звездная сила Поко лечит 400, а не 300. * 21/5/18: Урон от основной атаки Поко увеличен до 700 (с 640). Редкость Поко была изменена с Сверхредкого до Редкого. * 29/5/18: Время перезарядки Поко была снижена до 1.6 секунды (с 1.8 секунды). * 18/6/18: Дальность основной атаки Поко была повышена до 7.33 клеток (с 6.33 клеток).Скорость основных снарядов Поко увеличилась на 28%.Скорость Супер снарядов увеличилась на 92%. * 31/8/18: Урон от основной атаки Поко снижен до 660 (с 700). * 29/1/19: Звездная сила Поко лечит 500, а не 400.Модель Поко изменилась.У атак Поко новая анимация. * 13/2/19: Добавлен скин "Менестрель Поко". * 15/4/19: Супер Поко лечит 2100 (вместо 1840). * 24/7/19: Была добавлена звездная сила "Сольный номер". Скины image (10).png|Обычный Poco_Skin-Serenade.png|Менестрель (150 Кристаллов) поко-removebg-preview.png поко-removebg-preview (1).png en:Poco